NAND flash memory devices are typically used to store data that is to be read out in large blocks, such as digitized images, sound, or video. Conventional NAND memories provide bandwidth across x8 or x16 interfaces in the range of tens of megabytes per second. Typical NAND array architectures can support similar array-to-page buffer bandwidth. With this relatively good match between the array bandwidth and the interface bandwidth, data rates to the host are relatively well optimized when a single NAND device is instantiated in the system. However, when multiple NAND devices share an interface to the host, the interface becomes a bottleneck.